


Shark-Tooth For A Crossdresser

by its_loonie



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_loonie/pseuds/its_loonie
Summary: He was a 'friend' of Rin's from Australia. They bickered and fought, and possibly had a few races here and there. But he suddenly appears in Iwatobi to take care of his Grandpa, shocking Rin. But what Rin never knew about him, was that he, or more precise, SHE, was a cross-dresser.





	1. Chapter 1

  
"What do you think you're doing here?!" Rin exclaimed, scowling at the dark-haired brunette as he stared up at him with equally dark eyes. There seemed to be something in the air. Something awkward, tinged with the a familiar taste of rivalry as the two stared off at each other in the middle of the busy hallways of Samezuka Academy.  
  
  
"I moved here to live with my Grandpa. What, is something the matter?" he sneered, glaring up at the maroon-headed swimmer who was almost a head taller than him. Though despite the obvious height difference and the intimidating waves radiating off of the shark-toothed maroon head like it was heat, the boy refused to back down or avert his gaze. People around them thought that he had serious balls. That, or a serious death wish.  
  
  
The two were just glaring at each other in the hallways while passerby just stared in confusion. Did these two know each other? And what was up with the conflict?  
  
  
"Isn't beating me in every single race enough? Why couldn't you just stay put in Australia?" Rin snarled angrily as he remembered the many races he had lost to this tiny boy. No matter how hard he had trained, he still could never out-swim the human torpedo standing in front of him.  
  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed, and answered his question with a grunt.  
  
  
"I had to take care of my Gramps, Red," he gritted, already feeling his forehead starting to throb.  
  
  
"I thought I'd finally be rid of you if I moved back here. Turns out I was wrong," Rin narrowed his eyes at the short boy. "Trust me, if I had any say in it, I would've never transferred here," he said bitterly, shooting daggers into Matsuoka Rin's eyes. "But it wouldn't be long until we graduated anyway. So don't get your panties in a twist," he rolled his eyes as Rin humphed.  
  
  
"Don't tell me you intend to stay here." The boy scoffed at Rin. "Of course I'm staying. It's only for a few more months. Just the second semester before I can get out of your hair."  
  
  
"Now, if only there was a way to catapult you back to Australia. Free of charge," Rin continued to glare.  
  
  
"Well, too bad. Life is a bitch," the other boy scoffed as he began walking down the hallways, making his way down to the administration office to get settled in. "Things don't always go your way, you know," the boy called back, slinging his backpack a little higher onto his shoulders as his shoes slapped against the floor.  
  
  
  
"Just stay out of my way, Sagikawa," Rin growled at the boy before storming off to who knows where.  
  
  
  
  
"I'd say the same to you, Matsuoka."  
  
  
  
  
Students just stared at the two bitter rivals as they both walked away in separate directions, each with a pissed expression on their faces, stalking off to their respective destinations. The crowd that had slowly been forming during the confrontation of the two males, each curious as to what was happening in the middle of the school corridor early in the morning and at the beginning of the second semester.  
  
  
But only the two rivals knew. What went on in Australia, something they both knew and shared.  
  
  
All the races. All the losses. All the tantrums and all the arguments. Every single insult they've traded back and forth, back and forth, like a ping pong match that either side just refused to lose. Everyone around them were just watching as the petty arguments unfolded out.  
  
  
Thought they hated each other, they seemed to be inseparable.  
  
  
Everywhere one goes, the other could be found nearby. Every single thing one said, the other is sure to have a comeback or insult ready on the sides. It was love and hate, though today it seemed to be only hate.  
  
  
  
  
  
But none of them knew about the small feelings of weird attraction that will slowly build over time.  
  
  
  
  
  
And there was nothing either of them can do to prevent it.


	2. A Girl's Gotta Do What A Girl's Gotta Do

  
**Todo's POV**  
  
  
"And this," the person guiding me, one of the student government, announced, as he opened the dorm room door with a small flourish. "Is your new dorm."  
  
  
I took a peek into the room from behind him, taking in the modern-looking dorm room in. It was all either in muted colours or darker colours. And from what I could see, there was a desk, a bookshelf and a bunk bed in the room. I could feel my palms start to  sweat as I gripped the handle of my suitcase as the other grabbed the strap of my red and grey duffel bag. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure about sleeping in the same room as a potential person who could actually figure out my actual gender, and possibly get me into a lot of trouble. I wasn't as confident as I was when I was trying to convince my grandpa.  
  
  
I saw someone, a dirty blond with grey-blue eyes, sitting on the top bunk, staring at us in confusion and curiosity. He had been on his phone, just nonchalantly scrolling through it before the door opened to reveal us, his thumb pausing in mid-air in mid-scroll.  
  
  
"Suwa, this is your new roommate," the person beside me said to him as he pushed me inside the room with his hand on my shoulder. "Make sure you make him feel welcome and help show him around, alright?" he said, before he closed the door behind me, leaving us both alone in the dorm room.  
  
  
Me, I just stood awkwardly at the entrance, checking out the room.  
  
  
"Welcome to Samezuka Academy. I'm Suwa Takeru," he greeted as he clambered down from the top bunk where he had previously been scrolling through his phone. "Sagikawa Todo. Nice to meet you," I put down my bags to curl my knuckles and bump the fist he had held out to me.  
  
  
"So what brings you to Samezuka? I heard about you from the other guys. Did you really come all the way from Australia?" he asked curiously as he tilted his head. I just nodded as I placed my duffel bag on the bottom bunk. "I did. I came back so I could be a little closer to my Grandpa. He gets sick a lot more, recently. So I came back to visit him, and maybe look after him when I can," I answered as I flopped onto the mattress, extremely tired from the day's classes and the fact that I had only just arrived in Iwatobi a few hours before I had to come for the first day of the semester.  
  
  
Talk about major jet lag.  
  
  
"Sorry, um. Do you...Do you want the top bunk? I'm fine with switching. I didn't even know I was getting a new dorm mate today," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he suggested to me. But I only shook my head, smiling a small smile at him. "It's fine. I prefer bottom anyways. Not exactly a fan of sleeping in high places," I declined.  
  
  
"Well, if you say so. Okay," he shrugged.  
  
  
"So, are you a first-year or a second-year? A lot of people are going around talking about you and that Matsuoka guy, y'know?" he asked, before adding "I'm a second-year." Ah, staking out for the 'senpai' title now, are we?  
  
  
"Third. I'm a third year," I said calmly as I watched his face go from completely relaxed one to a completely shocked one. "B-But...You're...You're so...." he stammered, trailing of as he eyed at my height. "Hey, 5'6 isn't a bad height," I chuckled lightly as I kicked my foot out to tap him lightly on his left knee with my socked toes.  
  
  
After apologizing, in which I just waved off, he grabbed his phone and shoved it into the pocket of his board shorts. I was just lying there on the mattress, stretching out my tired muscles from the day. "I'm going to another dorm to visit a friend. Try to make yourself at home, Todo-senpai," he called out to me before he went out into the hallways.  
  
  
I let out a sigh of relief and immediately jumped to my feet.  
  
  
Now to begin unpacking.  
  
  
I had been waiting for him to get out of the room before I opened up my bags, not wanting him to see all the girl stuff I had in one particular suitcase and think I was some complete weirdo. But hey, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do in an all-boys school.  
  
  
I flipped it open and hurriedly took out some of the girl underwear I had packed as well as the stash of sanitary pads and put them in a locked chest underneath my bunk bed. Thank the heavens for me getting the bottom bunk. Though I had to move away some of what seemed to be Takeru's magazines.  
  
  
I had put away or hide anything that could pin me as a crossdresser from plain sight or any common hiding place. My compression shirts to keep my breasts from being too obvious were like, number one priority. Next to the sanitary pads for Mother Nature's monthly visits, of course. So I had quickly and skilfully put all the more feminine stuff away before I finally relaxed and started with all my baggy guy clothes that hid my feminine body perfectly fine.  
  
  
Hell, if anyone knew I was a girl dressed up as a guy in an all-boys school, I'd get into a lot of trouble. But Samezuka Academy was the closest to where my grandpa lived as well as the hospital he goes to every week for his check-up. And Iwatobi High just didn't seem to appeal to me, and it was way too far from my grandpa. Besides, crossdressing as a guy is fun. When nobody knows your actual gender.  
  
  
So far, in all the years I've dressed as a boy, no one has ever found me out before. I might even say that I was becoming a pro at it now. Not even Rin, who was one of the sharpest people I know, couldn't figure out the fact that I was a girl. No pun intended.  
  
  
Now, all I needed to do was get through this final semester of high school before I officially graduate and attend university somewhere. Maybe I would even stop cross-dressing and dress more like the girl I actually am.  
  
  
Maybe.


	3. I Just Wish

Todo's pov  
Classes were okay. School was ordinary. And the days were just blah.  
It was already the middle of the semester and I still didn't have any after school activities, even though they were kind of compulsory. But nothing really seemed to interest me, while the ones that I was actually interested in were all very risky. I'd be found out in no time. I'd be considered a freak.  
I'd bump into Rin in the hallways a few times. We never actually said anything to each other. But that was entirely fine with me. I wouldn't actually know what to say to him anyway, without it resulting to a fight, and maybe a suspension. The worst thing that could ever happen was definitely getting found out as a girl who sneaked into an all-boys school. Besides, I wouldn't be able to hold my own against him anyway. He was already a head taller and way more muscular than his scrawny old self. I'd either risk being beaten into a pulp or be forced to reveal my true gender. And both weren't very desirable.  
I honestly have no idea how they even let me in here. One of dad's colleagues had managed to get me into this school, and I wasn't about to let all his time and effort go to waste. Though I really don't know what exactly he did to get me here. But I wasn't questioning anything. So I might as well stick it out the best I could.  
Though, there was this one club that I was particularly interested in. But given how puberty had left its mark on my body, there was no way I'd be able to pull off a skin-tight wet-suit and still keep my actual gender a secret. So really, swimming was definitely out of the option.  
Swimming. Damn, I've really missed it. The feeling of water engulfing me into complete silence both peaceful and soothing. The feeling of water rushing in between my fingertips. The feeling it gave me as I continue to float around, feeling lighter than I've ever felt. I missed the way it pruned my skin when I stayed in the water for too long. God damn it. I missed it.  
But there was no way I could pull it off without getting caught and found out.  
Unless..

God I really shouldn't do it. It could get me suspended or expelled or something.  
But I really, really should.  
It'll be alright. As long as I didn't get caught, right?  
Right?  
. . .  
I quickly climbed out of the pool and dried myself off, hurriedly slipping on the extra clothes I had brought along with me once I'd gotten out of my swimsuit. The lights were off so I could safely conclude that I could get away with this without anyone actually seeing anything.  
After looking around and listening for any signs of life, I sat down on one of the front bleachers and just stared at the water.  
The dim moonlight made the water sparkle and glisten with its light touch. I looked down at my hands which had pruned from swimming in there too long and smiled. It had been way too long since I've lost myself in water like this. I remember when puberty had first came knocking at my door, along with Mother Nature for her monthly visits. I had to pull out from so many competitions and tournaments that I eventually had to quit. I remember that it was around the same time Rin had arrived. We were competitive in more ways than one. And I won most of out petty competitions.  
I remember him being ecstatic when he had heard of me quitting the swim team. That was a one or two years ago. But I'd remember racing him every time he asked to. And I remember that he'd get all angry and pout when he'd lose to me. And I remember him gloating every time he won.  
The shark boy hated me with a fiery passion. We had this sort of relationship where one hated the other just as much as the other does, and there wasn't anything keeping any of us from killing the other. I remember we couldn't even be in the same room as the other for more than five minutes or else one of us would be dead. Either that or both of us would be badly injured.  
Once back in my dorm room, Takeru was soundly asleep, softly snoring away. I breathed a sigh of relief, letting out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. Ruffling my still damp hair that smelled of the chlorine from the pool, I quietly slipped into bed underneath the warm covers. I quickly stuffed the decently dry swimsuit underneath my bed right behind the box of sanitary pads. I'll just deal with that tomorrow.  
Staring sideways at the Rocky poster from the second movie I had tacked up on the bare walls, I let out a soft sigh.  
The poster was originally my dad's. I'd look at it every time I wanted some comfort or reassurance. I'd think of him. I'd miss him. I'd worry about him, too.  
Was he alright? Was he doing okay? Did he refuse anything they tried to give him? Was he recovering? Would he be alright again? Would he be the same again? Would he ever be the same, ever?  
I really hope so.  
I silently groaned. There was another reason why I came here. My grandpa was doing just fine without me. I just needed to get away from everything. I needed to take a breather from all the wreckage. They also said it was best to let my dad recover on his own for a while.  
"Going in one more round when you don’t think you can – that’s what makes all the difference in your life."  
I ran these words through my head. It was my dad's favourite inspirational quote he got from the fourth movie of the Rocky series. He'd drill those words into my head whenever I was feeling down. It was the words he'd say to me before every competition and tournament I've ever been in. But this time it's different.  
This was a whole new thing, completely different from the competitions I've been in in the past. This was a competition with life itself. A silent war I was having with myself. A race with fate, seeing who would reach the finish line first.  
I just wish he'd said it to me before I left. Or before he left. Or before any of this ever started.  
I just wish.


	4. The Man Who Sold The World

**Todo's POV**  
  
It's been months since I transferred here. And so far, I haven't made any friends, aside from Takeru. But even he has his own group of friends whom he constantly hangs out with. But then again, hanging out with him wasn't exactly on my favourite things to do list. He's nice and all, but it's kind of awkward. Mainly because I'm such an awkward little fucker. And though he's asked me to join in on him and his buddies, who are all very nice and decent too, I always turn him down, every time, without even a hint of remorse or regret. Am I considered cruel? I think I am. But since we were graduating in only a few months time, what was the point? We were all going to leave each other at some point, so I really didn't see any need to befriend anybody. And besides, Takeru has to stay for another year, and I probably won't be coming back any time soon after graduation. I had my dad to worry about.  
  
Annoyingly,Rin and I have been bumping into each other a lot more lately. Mainly when we'd cross paths in the crowded hallways in the sea of sweaty bodies, testosterone and hormonal, pubescent males whose bodies either have yet to mature or their voices have yet to drop. And after school, when I'd watch the swimming practices enviously from the sidelines. And by sidelines, I mean stalking them at almost every swimming practice from the windows looking in on their indoor pool. And each time he'd give me this annoyed look that comprised of him scrunching his nose up and baring his razor-sharp teeth at me, and each one always looked even sharper than the last.  
  
Though the looks I usually got from him have simmered down to a barely above minimum. Which was quite unusual. But actually kind of nice.  
  
Instead of annoyance, irritation or displeasure, they've turned into looks of confusion and perplexity. That, or he'd narrow his eyes at me whenever he catch me watching the practices. Part of me is thinking that he's daring me to join the swim team so he, as captain, could make my life a living hell. While the other part just thinks that he's just confused as to why I haven't joined in yet. Though I bet the bastard wasn't complaining about it.  
  
I was calmly walking around outside the school grounds, exploring as much or the neighborhood as I could, earphones stuffed into my ears with Nirvana blasting out of each one. Currently, it was playing The Man Who Sold The World. One of my dad's favourites.  
  
  
 _I laughed and shook his hand_  
 _And made my way back home_  
  
  
I mentally sang along, heaving out a sigh. I missed him badly. I wonder how he's doing. If he's ever going to be himself again. If he would ever be able to find it in him again.  
  
  
 _I searched for farming land_  
 _Years and years I roamed_  
  
  
Urgh. I should stop with all of these thoughts. They're only making me more depressed and anxious. I thought walks were supposed to be fucking relaxing. Not an opportunity to let your mind trample on your thoughts. again. I should really change the song.  
  
  
 _I gazed a gazer stare  
We marked a million hills_  
  
  
But I LOVE this song. The stupid debate had gone on and on and on in my head. Whether I should skip to the next song or not. If I don't make the choice now, both crazy and common sense would completely slaughter each other and leave me an empty void of an alternative version of myself, letting my alter ego take over my living body and possibly screw everything up. Or start a zombie apocalypse. Both were bad, though I wouldn't mind the second option. Why must my mind be so fickle. First it drifts off to thoughts I was originally trying to forget and push into the backroom of my brain and lock them up for who knows how long, and now it comes flying back, crash landing on poor common sense and starting all out war in my head.  
  
  
 _I must have died alone_  
A long long time ago  
  
  
I finally decided to just skip it and chose something less...sentimental. I slipped the iPod out of the pocket of my jeans and pressed the main button. Th screen immediately came to life, and of course, mocking me with the song in huge ass letters.  
  
" **The Man Who Sold The World- Nirvana"**  
  
And let me just say, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going or where my feet were taking me. They could be betraying the rest of my body and walk me to my doom or something and I wouldn't even know it since I trusted my own feet way too much. But in this case, it could have been doom. I mean, having a person run you over at full-speed could result in doom right? And I guess karma just wanted to plant a kiss on my fine ass with her foot for no apparent reason.  
  
A soft impact, or a hard one, whichever one is preferred, running at full speed, crashed into my chest. It looked to be a flurry of burgundy hair dressed in a sweater and a plaid skirt. She was about an inch or two shorter than me as she knocked into me head-first. Or more precise, her head smashing against my chin and knocking me over, tumbling on top of me and causing me to hit my heat on the pavement.  
  
Great. Just great.  
  
A head of hair in an unnatural shade of red that I'd only seen on very little people lay latched onto my chest. As for me, huh, well.  
  
  
  
  
  
I had to pass out.  
  
  
  
I just had to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Quite An Impressive Chest

**Todo's POV**  
  
I woke up, groaning and carefully rubbing at the sore spot at back of my head. My vision was a little blurred and all I could hear were  muffled voices and bits and pieces of conversation. But it didn't take a lot for me to figure out that I wasn't on the streets, with the bright fluorescent lights and air-conditioning as well as the tatami mats beneath my hand, or the mattress I was lying on.  
  
I slowly got up and looked around me, confused as to where the hell I was.  
  
Had I been abducted? This place didn't look familiar at all.  
  
"She's awake," I heard someone yell, making my ears ring.  
  
"We know, Nagisa. Don't be too loud. She just woke up," came a softer voice, but this one was a bit gentler.  
  
"You guys are going to overwhelm her," stated another voice, this time, it sounded more monotonous.  
  
I squinted my eyes as I tried to focus on their faces, which were slightly blurred from my still recovering vision.  
  
"Are you okay? I am so, so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," a maroon-haired girl started apologizing profusely, probably the same girl who crashed into me earlier. But where the hell was I?  
  
"When you passed out, I got my friends to bring you over to my house, since my place was the nearest" explained the girl, as if reading my mind. "If you'd just watched where you were going, we wouldn't even be in this mess," said the monotonous voice again, which came from a raven haired boy who looked around my age. "I said I was sorry!" exclaimed the girl again, pouting.  
  
"We should probably introduce ourselves,you know," said the brunette. Then he turned to me, giving me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for my friends. I'm Makoto, by the way," he extended out a hand for me to shake. I cautiously took it.  
  
"He's Haru," he said, indicating towards the quiet raven haired boy who was just sitting there silently listening to the maroon haired girl bicker with the strawberry blond boy, both who looked a little younger than Makoto and Haru.  
  
"That's Nagisa," he pointed towards the blond kid. "And she," he pointed towards the girl. "Is Gou."  
  
"Kou! How many times do I need to say? It's Kou! KOU!" the burgundy haired girl immediately whipped her head in our direction, screaming her head off at Makoto, who was trying to calm her down. I only raised my eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"So what's your name?" Makoto asked politely. I think I can even see him sweat drop for a minute there at Gou's sudden outburst. I blinked at him as I tried to process everything properly.  
  
"Erm, it's Todo," I answered.  
  
"Todo, he repeated. "That's a rather...peculiar name for a girl," he murmured. I cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning look. He noticed the look I was giving him and he laughed nervously. "Uh, s-sorry," he apologized, looking a bit flushed. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."  
  
"You're like Gou! exclaimed a cheery voice, the strawberry blond kid suddenly appearing beside me. "You have a boy's name!" he said. He didn't seem to have any shame at all, which was somewhat entertaining. If it weren't for the fact that he sort of insulted my name a little bit, even though it was somewhat true. But I still brushed it off.  
  
"I prefer thinking of it as a neutral name," I said, leaning away from him, who was leaning in a little too closely for my liking. And I treasured my personal space.  
  
But I suddenly came to a realization.  
  
They had been referring to me as a girl this entire time! Holy shit. Did I not look like a boy enough? I'd chopped off most of my hair and kept it short almost all of my life. I was wearing my compression shirt beneath my hoodie. So how the hell did they-?  
  
Shit.  
  
Where the hell was my hoodie?  
  
"Um, I think this is yours," Gou said, handing to me a familiar grey coloured hoodie. I gratefully accepted it and quickly put it on. "Though, if you don't mind me asking," she added carefully. "Why are you wearing that compression shirt?" she asked, pointing towards my chest. "Do you not want to show off you boobs or something?" she asked me bluntly.  
  
The guys all jumped up from her choice of words, all looking flustered, except for the Haru boy, who just kept a blank look. "G-Gou! D-Don't just ask s-someone that o-out of the blue like that!" sputtered Makoto, who was waving his hands frantically in the air. Nagisa calmed down a bit faster than Makoto, and just proceeded to continue Gou's lewd question.  
  
"According to Gou, she says you have a pretty impressive chest," he said, looking up at me all innocently. "I-I did not say that!" she yelled, bonking him on the head. "Yes you did," said Haru, sighing. "N-No I didn't!"  
  
I squinted my eyes at all of them, a little embarrassed. "How the hell would you guys know that?" I asked. "Were you guys observing me while I was unconscious? That's counted as sexual harassment, you know."  
  
"W-We weren't!" claimed Makoto. "Gou's air-conditioning broke down for a moment and we were afraid you were going to get too hot," he exclaimed, his cheeks aflame.  
  
"And how the hell would you know about my chest size," I repeated again.  
  
"Nagisa accidentally spilled orange juice on your shirt and we were going to try to clean it for you. But Nagisa ran away before we could ask him to do it instead. So Gou offered to do it. Good thing too. Or else we would have seen....um, y-y'know..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.  
  
I shook my head at him, raising a hand to stop him.  
  
"It's fine. I understand."  
  
He looked up at me. "Y-You do?"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Thanks for taking me in, by the way," I thanked Gou.  
  
"No problem," she said, twirling the ends of her ponytail, embarrassed as well.  
  
"Were you trying to disguise yourself as a boy, Todo-san?" asked the blonde. He was a little quick to drop the '-san' thing.  
  
"U-Uh, yea," I answered sheepishly.  
  
"Why?" he asked, leaning in close again. I just stared at this kid wide eyed.  
  
"Nagisa," scolded Makoto. "It's rude to ask questions like that to a person we just met."  
  
But Nagisa just completely ignored Makoto and continued to stare at me, waiting for an answer.  
  
"U-Um.." I trailed.  
  
"Wait," Gou cut in. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked.  
  
I gave her a confused look. Sure she looked sort of familiar. But I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
"Do you perhaps have a brother at Samezuka or something? I think I've seen you on campus whenever I go visit my brother," she asked me.  
  
I shook my head in reply. "I'm an only child." I said.  
  
"Then where have I seen you before? Are you sure you don't have a brother or something? Cousin? 'Cause you look awfully similar to this one guy I always see watching the swim team practice."  
  
  
I stiffened at the question.  
  
  
  
  
"Um....actually..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.       .      .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT???"


End file.
